bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiacal Apex Ophiuchus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730257 |idalt = |no = 8502 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 50, 53, 56, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 18, 16, 16, 18, 16, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 14, 12, 12, 12, 14, 12, 12, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As the struggle against the Corruption began to unfold, Llewxam was distraught. Despite the portal's power, she knew not how to face this deadly adversary that had already begun its assault on the constellations. Time was of the essence. She considered taking advantage of their powerful zodiac armor to serve her malevolent cause, but a mysterious force prevented the maleficent being from having her way. Ophiuchus was the guardian of the constellations, independent from the twelve zodiac signs. In order to accomplish its mission before the pernicious force of Corruption, it transmitted its powers to Llewxam, whom it deemed to be its only hope. The heroine of the Mirror World could thus combine both the powers of the zodiac and the portal to liberate the constellations. To aid her in this final battle, she searched the worlds for courageous individuals, who were each granted the ability to harness the power of zodiac armor. In this way, the Goddess of Good managed to reestablish the equilibrium of forces before the champions of Corruption. However, Ophiuchus's aid came at a price. It had to snuff out the flame of its willpower so that the paragon of the Mirror World might be able to compete with Yggdrasil. If some event had prevented this disastrous fate, Ophiuchus could’ve remained asleep until the next battle. It would awaken in order to save a young girl from the Rift. Ophiuchus would have then become aware of Corruption’s return. Its only hope to save the universe resided in this woman, whom it had released from a death trap. To accompany her in her quest, Ophiuchus, too, materialized as a suit of zodiac armor, granting her immense power. |summon = Yes, Ophiuchus, let us fight this vile enemy together! |fusion = Such radiance, Ophiuchus! This light will chase the darkness away! |evolution = Don’t worry, Ophiuchus. I’ve already saved one world. I’ll do it again! |hp_base = 5978 |atk_base = 2748 |def_base = 2388 |rec_base = 2558 |hp_lord = 8540 |atk_lord = 3926 |def_lord = 3412 |rec_lord = 3654 |hp_anima = 9657 |rec_anima = 3356 |atk_breaker = 4224 |def_breaker = 3114 |def_guardian = 3710 |rec_guardian = 3505 |def_oracle = 3263 |rec_oracle = 4101 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Zodiacal Essence |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, 100% boost to Atk when BB gauge is over 50%, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks may hit all foes & 10% damage reduction |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each normal hit amount (25% damage penalty) & 40% chance to hit all foes (50% damage penalty) |bb = Cosmic Restoration |bbdescription = Considerably boosts own max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max, enormously boosts BB gauge & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% HP, 70% HP to Atk, Def & fills 20 BC |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Stellar Vigor |sbbdescription = 8 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & adds to self probability to perform 1 extra action within the same turn for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% HP to Atk, Def, 220% parameter boost, adds +2 hits to each normal hit amount (extra hits deal +20% damage) & 50% chance to perform another action |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 8 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Stratospheric Energy |ubbdescription = Hugely boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 5 turns, greatly raises normal hit amount for 5 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns & adds 1 extra action within the same turn |ubbnote = 75% OD fill, 150% HP to Atk, Def, 500% parameter boost, adds +3 hits to each normal hit amount (extra hits deal +120% damage) & fills 100 BC |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 29 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Constellation Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk for all allies, 30% boost to all parameters, considerably raises normal hit amount, adds Def ignoring effect to attack & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each normal hit amount |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk each turn for up to 5 turns |omniskill1_2_note = 30% boost each turn. 150% total |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = Adds +1 hit to each normal hit amount (extra hits deals +100% damage) |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_2_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects to BB |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds great boost to critical damage and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 60% Crit rate & 125% Crit damage |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances UBB's raise normal hit amount effect |omniskill5_4_note = +1 hit & +30% damage. Adds +4 hits to each normal hit amount (extra hits deal +150% damage) total |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances SBB's probability to perform 1 extra action within the same turn effect |omniskill5_5_note = +20% chance. 70% chance total |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances SBB's considerably raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill5_6_note = +20% damage. Extra hits deal +40% damage total |howtoget = *World Summon |bazaar_1_type = Apex Token |bazaar_1_desc = Legends of NeoAvalon (Feb ~ Mar 2019) Desert Mayhem (Feb ~ Mar 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 20 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Apex Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desert Mayhem (Oct 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 40% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}